Many types of service providers and other entities periodically seek to obtain consent from users related to various uses of their private data. When such insight information is sought in the context of a transaction related to that individual, privacy of the individual can be compromised due to the intentional or inadvertent leaking of the individual's private information. For example, when an individual seeks to obtain a mortgage or other type of financial loan, a loan provider typically performs a risk analysis process that requires the individual to provide various items of private information, such as a Social Security Number (SSN). This private information is then often used by the service provider to query various external data providers (for example, banks, credit card providers, and the like) to obtain historical information and other additional data about the individual possessed by the data providers. In many cases, the private information provided by the individual is retained afterwards by the service provider even though the service provider does not need to be in possession of the data beyond the completion of the requested transaction. The transmission, use, and retention of such private data by various service providers and data providers causes individuals' private data to be susceptible to many types of misuse.